


Studies Show...

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Gerard gets woken up by his stupid, annoying roommate but he ends up getting a blowjob out of it, so I guess it isn't that bad.





	Studies Show...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy New Year! This is my first work of 2019 and I wrote it all in one sitting so I don't know if it's even any good. I just wanted to get this idea out. I also really felt like posting something. Sorry for my inactivity, I've had next to no motivation to write and it has been not fun. But hopefully, this will help me get the ball rolling again! So... yeah! I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the comments because reading them is my favorite part of posting <3

The shuffling sounds in the room were what woke him up. That and the smell of bleach. Why the fuck did it smell like bleach?

Gerard groaned, his face still half-smothered in his pillow, and opened one eye.

His new roommate was in his room. Why the  _fuck_ was he in his room?

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Gerard mumbled, still not moving. He tried to push as much annoyance into his voice as possible, but due to his grogginess, it came out as more of a whine.

"I'm cleaning," Frank answered, like it was fucking obvious or something.

"Why?" Gerard bit back, forcing his body to move. He propped himself up on his elbow, squinting at Frank from his bed. The sunlight was blaring in the room since,  _apparently_ , Frank had opened the blinds. Seriously, the guy moved in two weeks ago and he already breached the unspoken 'stay the fuck out of my room at all times' rule?

"Because it'll make you feel better." He was still cleaning, scrubbing away at the floor. Gerard thought that maybe that was where he spilled coffee a few days ago and couldn't be assed to clean it up, but he couldn't remember.

"You woke me up." He deadpanned.

"Good. It's noon."

"I didn't ask you to clean for me. And quite frankly, I don't appreciate you coming into my room uninvited." Gerard ignored the very obvious eye-roll from his roommate and forced himself out of bed. He ran a hand through his unwashed hair and stalked over to the easel in the corner of his room. Luckily, Frank hadn't touched his art supplies, so he picked up a paintbrush and started on his painting from where he'd left off the night before. "Why do you give a fuck about me feeling better anyway? Who's to say I'm not feeling fucking fantastic?"

"I'm sick of your attitude. Living with you has been a nightmare so far and I don't have the option to move out. I can't afford to help with rent anywhere else that allows pets-"

"So get rid of your dog."

The scrubbing sound stopped. Gerard smirked.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Frank whispered, then sighed. Gerard heard him shift behind himself. He didn't turn around to look. "Studies show that your mood is likely to improve if you're living in a good environment. A  _clean_ environment. And by proxy, that means you'll be less of an asshole and simultaneously more tolerable."

"Yeah, well, studies also show that my mood is likely to improve after I've had my dick sucked so if you wanna be on your knees so bad, you may as well put your mouth to work, too. You know, besides being a smartass."

There was a silence, a beat in which Gerard congratulated himself for his great comeback, and then there was more shuffling. Shuffling that got closer until Gerard finally turned around to see Frank on his knees behind him.

"What-" Before he could even get the word out, Frank was reaching for the waistband of his boxers. "Whoa, what?!" Gerard dropped his paintbrush and tried to step back. He knocked himself into his easel, trapping him where he stood. "What are you doing?"

"Did you not just tell me to suck your dick?" Frank asked, clearly annoyed.

"I- I didn't think you were actually going to!"

"If that's what it'll take to have you stop being a petulant little bitch, I'll do it." He shrugged a shoulder dismissively.

"I... I didn't know you were gay."

"A dick's a dick." Frank rolled his eyes and shrugged again.

"I don't think that's how that saying goes."

"Do you want a blowjob or should I go back to scrubbing the rotten coffee out of your floorboards?"

There was another moment of silence where Gerard weighed his options. On one hand, it might be weird afterward... on the other hand... free blowjob. It seemed like the pros outweighed the cons.

"Fine,"

That was all Frank needed to reach back up and take Gerard's half-hard cock out. Gerard assumed he was already turned on due to the prospect of getting a blowjob since it'd been... God, how long had it been since-

"Oh, fuck-" Gerard gasped, taken off guard by Frank immediately taking the entirety of his dick down his throat. He started bobbing his head, working to get Gerard to fill out, but once he did, he pulled off. "Why'd you- Why-" Gerard half-asked, already flustered. He could tell his cheeks were pink. His chest probably was, too, underneath his black t-shirt.

"Are you gonna tell me how you want it?" Frank questioned, looking up at him from his spot on the floor, his hand still stroking Gerard's cock slowly. "You want me to deepthroat you? Or do you want to fuck my mouth? Do you want it sloppy?"

"... Yes." Intelligent.

Frank rolled his eyes again, then spit onto Gerard's dick, drawing a breathy moan from the older boy. He didn't waste any more time and began mouthing at the side of his shaft, getting a sufficient amount of spit and precum on his face.

"God..." Gerard breathed, looking down at his roommate, realizing just how pretty he was. He'd never noticed before. How had he not noticed? Sure, maybe there was a subconscious reason he wanted Frank to move in with him instead of one of the other weirdos that had responded to his ad, but he really hadn't wanted to confront that. But now...

Gerard's hands twitched by his sides and before he could stop himself, he was reaching for Frank's hair. Frank let him grab at the black strands happily, then takes the tip of Gerard's cock into his mouth before casting this fuckin'  _look_ up at him. This goddamn _'_ _do it'_  look...like a taunt.

So Gerard did it. Fucking forced his cock down Frank's throat, earning a satisfying gagging sound accompanied nicely by Frank's throat constricting around him. Frank, meanwhile, held firmly onto Gerard's hips and let all his built-up saliva drip from the corners of his mouth. The sight of it, of Frank on his knees, mouth stretched around his dick, eyes wide as he looked up at him, it was too fucking much.

Gerard held him down. And, yeah, maybe he should've asked first, but his brain wasn't exactly functioning at its full capacity at that moment. Spilling your cum directly into someone's throat isn't anyone's smartest moment. Still, Frank took it like a damn pro, swallowing what he could (which was most of it) before Gerard pulled out.

"Fuck..." Gerard panted, pulling his boxers back up as he caught his breath. Once he finally regained use of his head (the one on his shoulders) he spotted Frank, back to where he had been originally. Scrubbing at the gross coffee stain on his floor. "What are you doing?" He asked, still out of breath.

"Well, I'm not just going to leave this here. It's not like you're going to do it."

"Oh... right." He said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well... when you're done... do you wanna, I dunno... do something?"

"Hm," Frank hummed and sat back, his legs folded underneath him. "I guess those studies were right."

"What?"

"You  _are_ in a better mood after getting your dick sucked."


End file.
